Tsuyoshi Kaijo
"AkaRanger!" Tsuyoshi Kaijou (海城 剛, Kaijō Tsuyoshi) is the younger brother of the Kantou EAGLE base captain. Biography Goranger Kaijou was undergoing special training in combat planning and strategy. He is a natural born leader and tactician. While still young and brash at times, he showed a maturity level well beyond his years. Kaijou was also the “Ace Striker” for the EAGLE Japan Soccer Team. He was a master of disguise and an expert sharpshooter. His brother died in the Kuro Jujigun’s attack on their base. As AkaRanger, Kaijou was team leader of the group and often helped coordinate the group attacks such as the “Goranger Storm” or “Goranger Hurricane.” AkaRanger arried a number of special weapons such as a blaster (Silver Shot) and a multi-purpose whip (Red Vute) whose end could transform into a number of different weapons such as a drill or claw (Red Hunter). It can also stiffen into a fighting pole. He rides the supercharged motorcycle “Red Machine” which can race at high speeds and was later replaced by the “Red Star” super cycle. Post-Goranger In Goranger's manga sequel, which takes place several years after the defeat of the Black Cross Army. Kaijou is killed by the remnants of the Black Cross Army. His son sets out to avenge his death by recruiting the children of the former Gorangers and seeking mentorship from Daita Ooiwa, the former KiRanger. The Goranger manga's canonicity is unknown, though Kaijou's appearances in Gokaiger suggest it's non-canon. Led by his Liveman successor Red Falcon, he appeared as one of 24 previous Red Rangers in Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai together with fellow Red Rangers from his successors Spade Ace to TimeRed. Years later, an aged Kaijou alongside Soukichi Banba (Big One of J.A.K.Q.) led not only his team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Kaijou noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. The AkaRanger powers are later used by Captain Marvelous via the Ranger Keys. When the Gokaigers faced their greatest crisis facing the Black Cross King alongside the Goseiger, Tsuyoshi tells them that his and the other Super Sentai's ability to fight was taken from them but, the feelings in the Ranger Keys are eternal. The other Super Sentai alumni then give words of encouragement as well. He then gives them the Greater Power of the Gorangers and tells them that the Super Sentai are counting on them. Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Gorangers to combine with Variblune and defeat the monstrous villain once and for all. In the fina l Gokaiger episode, Tsuyoshi is the last alumni to see the Gokaigers off, telling them that they did well and to seize thier treasure as thier own this time as the Gokai Galleon sailed off back into space. As they leave, his Ranger Key glows once he looks at it, then as he turned away from the ship, his key glowed again, changing him back to AkaRanger as he heads off once again. He is set to return in the Kamen Rider X Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen movie to lead the Dai Sentai Goggle V, Choujuu Sentai Liveman, and Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger teams to take on Kamen Rider Ichigo and the Kamen Riders. *'Age:' 24 years old (60 in 199 Hero Great Battle) *'Weapons:' Red Whip, New Red Whip, Spear Whip, Drill Whip, Red Hunter, Silver Shot *'Actor:' Naoya Makoto (also known as Seigou Furukawa) *'Birthday:' June 25, 1948 AkaRanger Arsenal *Birdies *Red Whip *Silver Shot *Red Machine *Red Star *Variblune *Varidreen Rang Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category: Protagonist Category:Sentai Leader Category:Sentai 1st Ranger Category:Ranger Legend Category:Gorangers